Nevannah
by SheGotHers-NowHe'llGetHis
Summary: A Neville/Hannah fanfiction. Feedback is extremely appreciated.
1. Prologue

Hannah leaned forward and wiped at that one spot on the counter that never seemed to want to come out. Tom had told her that it was hopeless trying to get it out, as it had been there forever, and no one else had been able to get it out. But she would. She was determined to get that damned spot off of her counter. That, and the fact the bar was empty, leaving her with nothing better to do. She hated slow days.

She sighed, and found herself wondering once again how she had ended up here. She had only wanted a summer job at the Leaky Cauldron. When her mum had been murdered, it had left her and her father just scraping by, and she'd needed that extra money. She'd planned to study and work to become a healer so she could work at St. Mungo's and help people, but had soon found herself liking her job as barmaid at the Leaky more and more.

According to others, it was only natural that Tom had left her the Leaky in his will. She was, apparently, his best worker. Also, the fact that she was a good-looking young woman would help attract more male customers, presumably.

There was only one problem with this assumption, a widely known one that would keep men from trying to flirt with or even attract Hannah Abbott to them, and this problem came up behind Hannah and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Smiling, Hannah waved her wand and changed the sign on the entrance to bar to 'closed', before turning to face him.

"You're home early-!" She grinned and looked into those oh so familiar green eyes of his. The ones that reminded her of the new buds on the trees in spring time.

Neville smiled down at her, and shrugged. "I finished grading the sixth years' essays early. Why, do you want me to go?" Teasingly, he pouted at her, and gave her a quick little kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "I can come back later, if you want."

Hannah giggled, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "You're so silly," she planted a small kiss on his neck, "welcome home, darling."

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had been together since sixth year, and had been very taken with each other from the very beginning. There were some complications at the very beginning of their relationship, but other than that they had always been perfect.

Yes. Neville was the reason the assumed extra male customers had never appeared when Hannah had taken over as barkeep. Hannah was completely unattainable because of him. Not that they were married , or even engaged. And he was gone 24/5 a week, thanks to his job as Herbology professor at Hogwarts. No, it wasn't him exactly that kept others from pursuing Hannah. It was more the intense feeling of love, adoration, and commitment that seemed to surround them both at all times.

"It's good to be back home," Neville agreed, letting go of Hannah and hanging his cloak on the hook behind the counter.

Hannah smiled, and leaned her back against the counter of the bar. "Anything interesting happening at Hogwarts this week?"

This was a bit of a running joke between them, as they both know nothing happening at Hogwarts now could possibly be as 'interesting' as the occurrences that had happened during their seven years attending.

Neville smiled, and turned back to Hannah. "Well, there is one thing. But I don't think you'll like it very much, considering how jealous you get."

Hannah glared at Neville, getting her arms around his waist and holding him tightly against herself. "What is it..?"

"Remember how all of the girls had a thing for professor Lupin back when he was teaching DADA in third year?"

Hannah paused, remembering. She'd been crushing on Lupin pretty hard as well.. Thinking about her former DADA teacher was getting her started thinking on everyone she'd lost, and she shook the thoughts from her head before they could ruin her good mood. "Yes.. I remember. What does that have to do with- Oh no." She raised her eyebrows at Neville. "You're kidding?"

Laughing, Neville shook his head and kissed her on the forehead before resting his chin on the top or her head. "Not in the least. I guess you could say that I'm the next Lupin."

Groaning, Hannah buried her face in Neville's chest and snuggled into him, smelling that familiar soap and soil smell that had always belonged to Neville. "You've got the school's female population crushing on you.. Oh lord." She tilted her face upwards and kissed his throat quickly. "Please don't run off with some pretty little seventh year, and forget about me."

"Why would I do that, Banana?" Smiling, Neville lifted Hannah into his arms, and Hannah's arms immediately shot up and around his neck to hold herself up. She'd long gotten used to him lifting her, though at the beginning of their little romance she'd been terrified of it.

"Well, you know, I'm not as young as I used to be," Hannah said, grinning "I wouldn't blame you for wanting someone a bit younger."

"Hannah, you're twenty two. If you call yourself old again, I think we're going to have to go and visit Gran."

"Oh no. Please, not that. The last time we did it was so awkward-! She kept pestering me about grandchildren!" Blushing, Hannah thought back to the other week, when she'd had to listen to Augusta prattle on about how she was getting old, and wanted some grandchildren. She'd tried to explain that she wanted children as much as Augusta had wanted grandchildren, but hadn't been able to get more than two words in.

If it had been left up to Hannah, she would be pregnant by now. But there were some complications with that, the main thing being that she couldn't conceive a child. Her and Neville had found out just last year that she wasn't fertile enough to procreate, and she had been on a series of fertility potions ever since. They had been trying.

Thinking about it did exactly what Hannah wanted to avoid earlier; Brought down her good mood. She felt a stinging in her eyes and knew what would come next before the tears even started flowing.

"Oh, oh love.." Frowning, Neville pulled his sleeve over the palm of his hand and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, Hannah.. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it-! I-I'm sorry.." Sobbing, she rested her head on Neville's shoulder.

"Love.. It's really alright. You don't need to dwell on this anymore.. We both just have to accept the fact that it isn't going to happen. And that's alright." He held her at arms length away from him. "All I need is you, darling. It would have been wonderful to have a littlun, but I don't need a child to be happy."

Hannah's voice cracked. She'd wanted a child so badly, even when they were both far too young for it. She loved Neville, but it was going to be so hard for to let go of that particular dream. Having a family with Neville, four beautiful children. Two of them blonde haired and green eyed, one dark haired and blue eyed, and one dark haired and green eyed. She'd wanted them so badly, she'd imagined them all so perfectly- She even had names picked out for them all.

She couldn't tell Neville how much more this meant to her than he thought, because she knew he would never forgive himself for not being able to have children with her. Even though it wasn't his fault at all. So instead, she just stood there and cried into his shoulder, until she didn't have anything left to cry.

Neville was good about it. He held her tightly and let her cry, rubbing her back soothingly and stroking her hair. "I love you, Hannah... Please stop crying."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Hannah tried and succeeded in stopping her sobs. "I love you, too, Neville..."

"Listen," Neville took her shin and tilted it upwards, forcing her to look into his big, deep, green eyes. "We may not be able to have our own children, but that does not mean in any way that we can't raise and love a child. We can adopt, Hannah. I see no problem with that."

Lowering her gaze to his chest, Hannah thought about it. Adoption would be alright, but only if they adopted the child very young. One year, at the oldest. And she would not be able to give up the vision of the dark haired, blue-eyed little boy she'd wanted so badly, so the child would have to have those features as well..

Hannah sighed, shaking her head. "No, Neville.. But thank you for suggesting it."

"No? But Hannah, why ever not?"

Hannah looked back up at him, then away again. She blushed deeply. "I only want a child if it's yours. If I conceive it with you, and then give birth to it."

Burying her face in his hair, she whispered. "It's not a child I want. It's your child... So if I can't have that, I'll just have to live with it."

There was a long pause, but Neville nodded eventually. "Yeah.. Yeah, me too."

For a long while, they just stood there and held each other, a silent agreement being made between them. There would be no children for them, no family.. But they would always have each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Neville paced the waiting room, hands clenched behind his back, biting his lip and worrying like mad. What if something went wrong? What if they weren't okay? What if it was a stillborn-? He shook that thought from his head.

No. The baby would be fine, and perfect. Absolutely perfect. And Hannah would be fine and perfect as always as well. And they would all go home together tonight, and be a family. He would finally have a complete family. Yes.

From the delivery room came a female healer. She was short, and elderly, and wore a very grave expression on her face.

"Mr. Longbottom?" She addressed him in a calm, apologetic tone.

Neville's heart felt cold, and his mouth went dry. The expression on the healer's face, and the tone of her voice worried him. "Y-Yes? How is she- How are they? Are they alright?"

The nurse smiled weakly. "You have a daughter, Mr. Longbottom. Congratulations."

The ice in Neville's heart was melted and replaced by an immense warmth for a second and he beamed, going around the waiting room frantically and telling everyone who would listen 'I'm a father. I have a daughter- I'm a father!'. And then he realised, and his expression went blank as he looked back at the elderly healer. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"And... Hannah? Is she alright?" He put his hands on her shoulders and gripped them urgently. "What's happened to Hannah?"

The healer cringed slightly, and looked right into his eyes. "Mr. Longbottom, we're so sorry... But you're fiancee... Hannah, was it?" He nodded quickly in response, worried and eager to just find out what happened so he would know if she was going to be alright.

"The delivery was too much for her, and she.. She didn't make it, sir."

Slowly her words sank in and Neville's expression turned to one of immense pain and suffering. "W-What? You don't mean..? No. No, she can't have- She's right over there, in that room. Alive and well, and holding our daughter."

The healer shook her head sadly, but Neville was far from ready to just believe her, and he shoved her out of his way and ran over to the delivery room door. What he saw sent his heart, his soul, his entire life out of him.

There was Hannah, laying on the bed, pale and closed-eyed. She could have been sleeping, if it wasn't for the fact all of the color had gone from her always pink cheeks.

Neville slowly approached the bed, and the still body of the love of his life. He knelt down beside it, and took her cold, lifeless hand in his. "H-Hannah... Love. Wake up.."

She didn't answer, and she didn't move.. No breath came from those perfect lips of hers, and he could feel no pulse in her veins. But he couldn't accept this. This was wrong, so very wrong. They were supposed to be together forever, they were supposed to be a family.

He brushed a bit of her hair from her face, and he could feel the tears being to well up in his eyes.

She was gone, forever. His beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, perfect Hannah was gone. He wasn't ever going to get her back. Never again would he hear her voice, or breathe in her sweet scent of peaches. He would never see her smile, or the look on her face when he'd surprise her by coming home early.

No more hugs, no more kisses, no more Hannah.

Squeezeing her hand, he wrapped his other arm around her torso and held her as he wept. His body shook with sobs, and he couldn't seem to stop them no matter how hard he tried.

His life was gone. And it wasn't going to ever come back.


	3. Chapter 2

Neville felt his feet were made of led as he slowly made his way to the 's nursery. His eyes were red, and his cheeks tear-stained. His heart was broken into million of pieces, and in a way he was empty. As empty as a person could get without being dead.

He was just following the motions. His mind was screaming at him to turn and run, because the thing he was on his way to see, and take home, was the thing that his Hannah had traded her life for.

A baby. Their baby- His and Hannah's daughter. Given life out of Hannah's death. The thought of it disgusted him. The little thing has sucked the life out of his Hannah, and took it for it's own.

Shaking his head, Neville felt ashamed of himself, disgusted with himself even more than the th- his daughter. This child was his. She belonged to him and Hannah, and Hannah had loved her with everything she had, just as she had loved Neville, and everyone she cared about.

He couldn't let himself think of his child in that way. He knew that underneath all of this hatred he was feeling at present, he loved this child just as much as he loved Hannah.

Stopping outside of the door to the nursery, he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, and took a few deep, shaky breaths. The baby would look exactly like Hannah, and be exactly like Hannah. In a way, it would be like having her back. Yes, exactly.

Comforted by this idea of his, he opened the door and stepped inside. Approaching the front desk, he looked down at the secretary sitting there. Her eyes were blue, but not as brilliant a blue as Hannah's had been. The blue of Hannah's eyes was so shocking, so bright, and pure and perfect, that it couldn't be compared to anything else. For a moment Neville's heart sank, but then his spirits rose. The baby would surely have Hannah's eyes.

He quickly got the number of the room his daughter was in and hurried there as fast as he could, his daughter, his Hannah's exact duplicate, the only thing on his mind. In his eagerness to see her, he opened the door to her room a bit too loudly, and woke a few of the other babies that were sharing the room with his daughter. They cried, and some of the healers gave him dirty looks before rushing over to quiet them all down.

A healer hurried over to Neville. "Are you Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes, I am. Where is she?" He craned his neck, looking around at all of the separate cots, hoping to see her. The healer smiled, and led him down a row of infants.

Neville looked eagerly at every blonde infant they passed, hoping to see his Hannah's eyes somewhere, but the healer didn't stop until they were at the end of the row, and the cot she stopped at held a tiny baby, not even three days old, dressed in a light pink jumpsuit. The baby's hair, to Neville's dismay, was the same color as his. A dark brown.

No matter, the child was sure to have Hannah's eyes, now. It couldn't possibly have his own green eyes as well as his hair! Neville's spirits rose, and he carefully reached down and took his daughter into his arms.

This disturbed the little girl, and she clenched her tiny fists, squeezing her little eyes closed tighter. Neville paryed she wouldn't wake up, because she would be sure to cry and he did not want this perfect moment, his first time holding his daughter, to be ruined like that.

The baby made a low groaning sort of noise deep in her chest, and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't cry, rather she stared up at Neville with big, curious eyes, full of wonder and love.

Neville felt a stinging in his eyes, and had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying. It wasn't the Hannah-like behaviour that had brought it on, though. This was a cry of heartbreak.

His little girl's eyes were green.

He would never see that brilliant blue again.


	4. Chapter 3

The little girl carefully picked the picture frame up off of her dresser, and looked at it. The woman in the picture couldn't have been older than twenty five. Her hair was long, and blonde, and her eyes a shocking blue. Sunny had never seen this blue anywhere other than in the photograph. Her mother smiled and continued dancing happily in the frame.

Seeing this picture always made her wonder what her mother had been like. She'd never gotten the chance to meet her, her daddy had said. Her mum had died giving birth to her.

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled and stared down at her mother curiously. Was she anything like how her mum used to be? She didn't know, because every time she mentioned her mother around her dad, he would tear up and stop talking for a long time. She eventually learned that her mother was a subject that daddy just wasn't good with.

She kissed the picture, and then wrapped it very carefully in a small blue cloth, and tucked it into her trunk with her other things. Tomorrow she'd be going to school for the first time, and she was nervous.

What if she was put into Slytherin? What if the other kids didn't like her? What if she got teased for being the herbology professor's daughter? What if she was pitied, because of what happened to her mum?

All of these uncertainties. It left her feeling scared. From her point of view, the concept of finally going to Hogwarts was only scary, with the only bit of light shone on it by the presence of her father. From the time she was two, until now, she'd been living with her great gran. Her father's job required him to live at the school, though he came and stayed home on weekends.

She sighed, closing her trunk. She loved her daddy very much, but she couldn't help but feel like she was always disappointing him...

She raised her eyes to the mirror on her vanity, and took in her reflection. She was pale, with green eyes like her dad, and long, slightly wavy, dark brown hair. She'd asked her dad if she looked anything like her mum, before, but he'd just turned away like he always did when he cried.

Yes, she was always disappoint her daddy... But not tomorrow. No, tomorrow would be different! Tomorrow, she would get sorted into Gryffindor, just like her daddy had, and make him proud!

Smiling at the thought, Sunny Hannah Longbottom lay herself down, and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Neville craned his neck as the first years were brought into the great hall. Where was Sunny? He tried to find her, but it was near impossible amongst the hundreds of students. Quietly, he resigned to wait until she was called for sorting.

When Sunny was a baby, Neville had hoped and prayed that she would be exactly like Hannah, despite not looking like her, but so far all of that had been a bust. She was nothing like Hannah. She was almost exactly like him. This broke his heart a little, and he hated to admit it to himself, but when he'd taken her home that first night, one of the only reasons he'd done it was because he was so sure he was getting his Hannah back in some way.

He loved Sunny, she was his daughter, so of course he loved her. He just wished he was a bit more like Hannah, so he could feel less pain every day, knowing she was gone forever. Eleven years had passed since Hannah's passing, and Neville was still mourning her in a way. He kept thinking about her, and half expecting her to just randomly show up, apologising for being away so long... Though he knew it would never happen.

He hoped with all of his might that his little Sunshine (Hannah's old nickname for him, and now his affectionate nickname for Sunny) would be sorted into Hufflepuff, at least. At least she should be in her mother's house.

Watching the sorting intently, and smiling more and more as the 'L's got closer, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a group of Ravenclaw girls staring at him. He blushes, and lowered his eyes to the empty golden plate in front of him. He and Hannah had found it funny that he was the 'crushable' male teacher in school, before. Now he found it depressing.

He fiddled with his fork, snapping his head up when he heard McGonnagall call 'Longbottom, Sunny'.

Out of the now considerably smaller group of first years came Sunny. She was short, and very small, like her mother had been. She was blushing badly, and looked very nervous. Neville groaned at the sight of her hair. It was tied into two perfectly done little pigtails, the same as Hannah wore until fourth year. He groaned, vowing to kill Gran the next time he saw her, for putting her hair up that way, and sending so many memories of Hannah through his mind. Shaking his head, he focused on Sunny again as she carefully climbed up onto the stool. As McGonnagall put the hat on her head, he couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Hufflepuff... Hufflepuff. She's a Hufflepuff... Like her mother..."

"Gryffindor!" The hat called, and Neville felt deflated. Sunny jumped off of the stool, and ran over to the Gryffindor table, Macgonnagall only just grabbing the hat off of her head in time to keep her from repeating what Neville had done, and running off with the hat still on her head.

He half-heartedly raised his hands to clap, then sighed.

Nothing was ever going to go right for him, was it?


	6. Chapter 5

Sunny made her way down to the greenhouses, feeling very nervous. This would be her first time seeing her father since the sorting, and she hoped he didn't treat her special or any differently than the other first years. She was already teased enough when she'd sat down at her house table. Sure, the teasing wasn't anything mean.. It was very playful, and she'd made some friends because of it.

She just didn't want to give anyone reasons to actually tease her. That would be the last thing she needed, her first week at father was standing by the door to the greenhouse, smiling at all of the first years and gesturing them inside.

"Just find a seat and make yourself comfortable... I've gt something great in store for you all, today."

Sunny approached the door, and her father looked right at her and gave her his special smile. It made her less nervous about everything, and she smiled back, giving him a discreet thumbs up before going in and sitting in a group of Hufflepuffs.

When she sat down, she noticed that right across from her was a boy with bright red hair. His eyes were big, and brown. But not a usual brown, these eyes were warm and had little gold flecks in them. He was a Hufflepuff, so she didn't know his name.

Trying to be friendly, she leaned over to him. "Hi. I'm Sunny."

The boy looked up at her and smiled nervously. "I'm Tony Corner, that's short for Anthony... What's your last name, Sunny?"

Sunny felt her cheeks grow hot. She had never before felt nervous about telling people her last name, before coming to Hogwarts. "Um... L-Longbottom. I'm Sunny Longbottom."

A look of surprise came over Tony's face, but Sunny never got to hear his reply, because just then the door to the greenhouse closed, and her father stepped up in front of the class. Smiling at his students, he pulled a pair of dragonskin gloves on. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to greenhouse one. My name is professor Longbottom, and I will be teaching you all Herbology. I know I have a funny name, but if I catch any of you making a joke of it, it'll be detention."

He winked to show he was only kidding, but not a lot of the students actually saw it, or really heard his joke. The moment he'd said his name was professor Longbottom, all eyes in the room had turned to Sunny.

Sunny sank down in her seat, wishing more than anything to be invisible at that moment. Why was it such a big deal that she was the daughter of one of the professors?

Neville watched as all eyes in the room turned to Sunny, and immediately felt bad for her. It must be hard for her to have her father as a professor. She quickly clapped his hands together, returning the attention to him.

"Today I have for you a very special kind of flower. It was named after a very good friend of mine." He turned around, and grabbed the tray of oddly colored roses, distributing them among the students while continuing, "these are not roses, as they appear to be. These are called Carniverous Lupins. Today you lot will be feeding them. Gloves on, steaks are at the back of the room. Have fun."

The students immediately got to work, and Neville wasn't surprised at all to see that all of them were having trouble feeding the Lupins. They didn't yet know the trick, which he planned t show them in a few minutes. He walked among the rows of students, and caught something out of the corner of his eye. He blinked, did a doouble take, and sure enough there was Sunny, stroking the leaves of her Lupin carefully, and feeding it without a single problem.

At first, Neville felt an immense pride for his daughter, but it slowly wheedled down, and was then replaced with an ache in his heart. She was exactly like him. Down to the tiniest detail. He couldn't help but feel let down, disappointed even, that his daughter showed no signs whatsoever that Hannah Abbot was related to her in any way, let alone her mother.

He suddenly felt very angry at Sunny for being so different from how he'd wanted her to be. He walked over to her, and looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

Sunny looked up at him, and smiled brightly. "I'm feeding my Lupin flower, d- professor Longbottom. I found that they rather like human meat as well, so in order to feed them without getting bitten, you have to calm them down by stroking their leaves-"

"You seem to be well ahead of your classmates, miss Longbottom. Put your Lupin away, and kindly help me organise the flower pots."

Sunny's face brightened, and she quickly got her things together and put away. Neville had a horrible feeling in his stomach, and felt the urge to tell her to forget what he'd just said. The reason for this was made apparent a moment later, when the room was filled with a loud crashing sound.

All of the students stood up, and craned their necks to get a god look. Neville hurried over to Sunny, who was now laying on the floor, surrounded by pieces of the flowerpot she had just broken. She had a small cut on her cheek.

Neville immediately felt horrible all over, because he'd known the pots would be too heavy for her.

Sunny carefully sat herself up, and looked up at her father, who had an expression of what culd only be described as disgust on his face. Her classmates were all staring at her, and Tony looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

She lowered her eyes to the floor, and felt the tears well up. She was humiliated, and she had disappointed her father even more, and made a complete fool of herself in front of Tony, and her friends Lila and Connie whom she'd made at the feast last night. None of them would want to be her friend now, she was sure..

Shaking a bit, she got to her feet and stumbled over to her seat, crying. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the greenhouse, her father calling after her to come back. But she didn't want to. She wanted to be completely invisible.


	7. Chapter 6

The blankets were warm and comforting, and Sunny felt like maybe everything would be okay. Then she remembered what had happened in class and felt miserable all over again. Her friends tried to get her to come out of the dorm room, but she didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to be invisible.

She didn't know what had happened- She was positive she could lift those pots, but the second she'd gotten them in her hands and turned away from the shelf, they'd just fallen and taken her down with them.

Everybody had been staring at her.. Like she was some sort of freak. Just thinking about it, she started tearing up. Her father had looked so disappointed with her. How was she ever going to make him proud if she couldn't even carry a couple of flower pots?

A knock came at the door of her dorm, and she tried to wipe her eyes. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? She knew they were just going to laugh at her, if she came out.

"Hey- Sunny?" The voice behind the door was unfamiliar. "There's this hufflepuff boy out in the hall. He says he'd like to see you."

Sunny was silent a long while.. Who could that possibly be? She tried to remember if she knew any boys from hufflepuff..

"He says his name is Timmy, or Tonnie, or something like that."

Sunny suddenly remembered Tony, the boy she'd met in class today. Why would he ever want to see her? "W-What?"

"Look, i'm not standing here and talking to you through a door all night. There's a boy named Tony from hufflepuff in the hall and he'd like to see you."

The girl's footsteps slowly retreated down the stairs, and Sunny waited until she couldn't hear them anymore before shooting to her feet and into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and washed her face, not wanting anyone to know she'd been crying. Maybe they would all believe she'd just been laying in bed.

Tony was waiting just outside of the portraite hole, just as the girl had told her he would be. He was leaning against the wall, and smiled when she came out, standing up straight.

"Hi." He said, waving slightly with one hand. He seemed calm and nonchalant, but Sunny could see he was blushing.

Sunny smiled and waved back "Hey."

Tony stood there a moment silently, then frowned a little bit. "Why did you run out of class today? You looked like you needed some help.."

Sunny's smile immediately wiped from her face and she looked at her feet "N-No reason.."

He gave her a concerned look ".. Listen.. Sunny, was it? Sunny Longbottom? You're professor Longbottom's kid, right?"

She nodded slowly, blushing with embarassment, and he continued. "There's no reason to be all upset because of dropping the pots, okay? They looked really heavy!"

Sunny shook her head "I-I looked so foolish! No one wants to be my f-friend, now!"

He frowned again and scratched the top of his head, thinking. Then he smiles really brightly, and Sunny noticed that he had just the tiniest gap between his front teeth. "I'll be your friend!"

Sunny blinked at him a moment, and he hurried to add "I mean, if you want to be friends- And I know we're not in all of each other's classes, but we could be partners in herbology and we could play together on the weekends-"

"Okay!"

Sunny couldn't believe that he wanted to be her friend, even after what happened earlier. She was so happy that she reached out and gave him a really big hug before pulling away and smiling "Hey, Tony?"

Tony seemed a little bit flustered by the hug, not really used to girls or anything. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the great hall and have supper with me?"

Tony grinned "Sure!"

And just like that, Sunny had made her first and only friend.


End file.
